Baby, You're A Firework
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: New Years has always been a touchy time for Leon; Leon begins to reminisce back to those times as he starts to think that Cloud won't home for New Years, but it seems, some fireworks have a way of changing the past. Much fluff ahead...and possible phail


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used/mentioned in this Fanfiction. All rights go to Square Enix

AN: Sorry for lack of update on my works like "I Write The Stories" I blame the kind of half crappy love of where I work...and the fact that the Holidays had me runnin' walls...kind of messed w/my inspiration. Hope to change that in the New Year. As for the inspiration for the title, I've had "Firework" by Katy Perry on the brain XP And I guess that's where the Fireworks theme in this came to be...and I also blame chattin' on my cell w/my long distance pal in FL when she told me she had gotten through watching the fireworks w/her family and her boyfriend out in Orlando. XP So, she had a hand in the idea for this. And mainly because I haven't written anything in a while. This may not be the greatest thing written, but ...I've been staying up till midnight most of the nights in a row this week...so, minds a little fried. Aside from getting called in Thurs. for helping at work...so...mind is still a little titled awkwardly.

If this little fanfic for New Years reads like phail to ya...then I apologize ^^;

* * *

_Fireworks, fireworks, up high in the sky_  
_May my wishes that I make tonight on you..._

A simple prayer, or even, wish upon the evening fireworks as whispered through child like lips, with eyes clenched tightly. Wishing that simple wish, praying the same prayer that he always prayed, but each year, it was the same thing every year. Someone else would get adopted, or picked up by a family member that had heard that their loved one's child was living in an Orphanage due to the War that had broken out. Leaving parents to leave most of their children in the Orphanage to avoid them being caught in the midst of all the outbreak. With soft, stormy grey eyes, young Squall would watch as another one of his friends was adopted or picked up by a family member. It would seem that their wishes on the New Year's Fireworks had come true, while his had remained unanswered.

"I'm sorry, Squall...maybe next year..."Matron softly remarked as she placed a gentle touching hand on his sagging shoulders, "Let's go inside before you catch your death of cold out here..."  
With a waver of his shoulders, "I guess my family will never find me..."

Her soft gaze traveled downwards the young boy's head, "Never give up hope, Squall...There is always a chance that love will find its way to your door. But until then, you and I get to spend New Years together...let's go in and finish the last of the snacks I made for the parents. Wouldn't want them to go to waste now, would we?"

With a gentle smile, they turned in, "...I guess you're right, Matron...love always finds a way to your door..."

* * *

"Hey Leon! You going to come watch the New Year's Fireworks with us?" a head of raven hair poked its head into the Study where the man could be found, "They're going to be going off anytime now!"  
Looking up from the pile of books in his arms, "I'll be there in a second, Yuffie. I just want to put these back first...no sense in having a mess to pick up in the New Year. I'd like to go into the New Year with less work to do then there is needed to be done."

"Alright, well, hurry up! We're all waiting on you!"

_Yeah...we're all waiting on you...all of you besides the one that matters..._

One by one, the books started to find their familiar homes on the book shelf; as he began to place the books away, his mind began to drift away to a New Years not so long ago in another time and world. He had been doing the same thing then that he was doing now. Except, the one that was waiting for him was less then patient then the self proclaimed Ninja; she had come in and had all but dragged him out of the Study. Leaving the books to fall face open while he was forced to watch the Fireworks. His mind focused more on the pile of books on the Study Room floor instead of on the conversations going on around him, especially the raven haired girl at his side that had been poking him for a good five minutes. She had broached a question and he hadn't seen to had given her an answer.

"Leon? Are you in here?" a familiar feminine voiced called through the door as she rapted at it, when she got no answer she poked her head in, "Leon? What are you doing in here? I had thought you were out near the Postern or the Bailey waiting for the New Year's Fireworks to go off? What are you doing hiding in here?"

"Like I told Yuffie, I just want to put the last of these books back on the shelves..." Leon shrugged as he put the second to last one in the pile back on the shelf,

"I'll be there eventually..."

He had hoped that it would've simple enough to get her to leave, but it seemed it wasn't; he could feel her soft apple green eyes come upon him, "Is something the matter, Leon? You seem a little out of sorts..."

"Just reminiscing about the New Years I used to have on my Home World...at least when I was younger...I just...Its nothing...I guess I'm just going to miss all the things that have happened in this year and I'm just a little sad I guess..."

A soft chuckle left her lips as she lightly shoved his shoulder, "I'm sure you won't forget anything that's happened, besides, the New Year is for making new memories while maintaining the old ones. No matter what happened in this Year."

"I guess you're right..." a soft smile pulled a Leon's lips, "Thanks Aerith...just give me a few more minutes and I'll be there to watch them with you..."

* * *

"Heh...done and done..." Leon sighed to himself as he finished with putting the final book back on the shelf, "All that's left is to...is to...Cloud?"

Standing amongst the doorway was the blond by name, "Hey, Yuffie's getting antsy and everyone's wondering what's taking you so long. Trying to skip out on a long time tradition?"

"Cloud..." the man's voice was caught in his throat as he rushed the blond, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he buried his head in the man's chest, "...I didn't think you were coming back for New Years..."

Cloud seemed taken back by the man's sudden flood of emotions, "What made you think I that? I was just going to be at the Coliseum for a few days before now to help Phil do some cleaning from the Holidays since you seemed preoccupied here...Oh come on, I said I'd be home, so why are you crying?"

"...I just...its just that..."

"Just what, babe?" Cloud brought the man's gaze up to his, but Leon seemed to prefer the approach of his lover not seeing his teary eyed gaze, "What is it?"

His mind began to reel back to his childhood, "...Its just, I tended to always spend New Years alone, mostly with Matron...she had always said, that love would somehow find its way into my hear, or to my door...and every New Years when the Fireworks would go off. I would wish that to be true...and each year it..."

"Mmph?" Cloud didn't need to hear another word as he captured the brunet's lips in a chaste kiss, "Cloud?"

"Let's get going out to see the fireworks before the girls send Cid in after us...I told Aerith five minutes ago I'd be back wit you. She's probably wondering whether we're spending it in our way or creating our own Fireworks.

The faint hint of a blush began to dust against Leon's cheeks, "Then I guess we better go prove them wrong..."

* * *

The sky of Radiant Garden became a show of lights and colors, amidst the sounds of adoring crowds as they watched the fireworks go off; the countdown had begun nice and loud, with many shouting out, "Happy New Year!" Radiant Garden was a circus of noise, cheers and laugher among the music. Many of the happy couples around Radiant Garden were locked together in lip locks while others were enjoying the feeling of the New Year. While the children watched the fireworks finish up their colorful aerial display.

"Happy New Years, Leon..." Cloud softly purred as he nuzzled in close against his lover's neck, "May we have many wonderful New Years together..."

Leon softly purred as he returned the affections, softly placing a chaste kiss upon the man's lips, "Happy New Years to you, Cloud...I can't wait to spend many wonderful New Years together with you..."

_Happy New Years Readers..._


End file.
